Main Page
Best viewed in Widescreen: 1440x900 Getting Started * First steps with D'jinni * Basics of scripting * Activating a spawnset * How to create a monster template * Create Quest * Creating NPC File * Creation of a Resting Place * Creation of a Shop * Creation of a Storage * Creation of New Characters * Creation of passages between locations * Interface * Setting Objects on Locations * The Creation of Smithcraft Useful Links * Djinni Forum * Adventures Publishing Page News Featured Articles * How to make an NPC disappear ? * How to create Power Places and Rings of Elements ? * How to make an NPC attack us after a dialogue line? * How to open up a dialogue after setting off a trigger (teleport and talk) ? * An exemplary NPC phase change script and turn-off trigger for area transition and cut scene. * Appearance - model name. * How to create flammable/quenchable objects using igni/aard ? Links * Video Presentation of Djinni REDFlame Interactive Tutorials * REDFlame Interactive Tutorials ** Model Exporting ** Scripting Practices ** Dialogue with Voice files ** Dialogue Scripts ** Custom Loadscreens ** Cutscenes with Sex Cards ** Custom Models ** NEW Full Exporter Manual for 3DsMax9 ** NEW Animations in Scripting ** NEW Queue in Scripting Useful Links * Strands of Destiny homepage * TheWitcherWorld custom content portal Contents * D'jinni * General ** Introduction ** Folder structure and file formats ** Editor configuration ** General interface * Modules ** Introduction ** Module and area creation ** Movement between areas ** Location files * Characters ** Introduction ** Templates ** Spawn sets ** Spawn points ** Action points * Conversations ** Introduction ** Quest conversations ** Standard and cutscene conversations ** Entertainment in conversations * Quests ** Introduction ** Quests ** Quest databases * Running and testing the game ** Introduction ** Assigning and adding files to a module ** Running a module ** Module testing * 3D Exporting ** Exporting Animations * Cutscenes ** Introduction ** Cutscene creation * Introduction to scripting ** Introduction ** Launching a cutscene ** The witcher and his equipment ** Flag testing ** Help with scripting * Appendices ** Introduction ** Store ** Shop ** Resting place * Fan-made tools Contribute ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. About D'jinni Wiki D'jinni Wiki is a community that aims to create the best resource for D'jinni - The Witcher Adventure Editor, which allows The Witcher fans to create their own adventures in Geralt's world. We are over articles. All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask Mateusz tnz, the administrator of the D'jinni Wiki. For information about the game itself, as well as on Andrzej Sapkowski's books the game is based on, see the Witcher Wiki. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article bgcolor=transparent About this wiki • • • • • Wiki tutorial • Witcher Wiki: Česky • Dansk • Deutsch • Español • English • Français • Italiano • Lietuvių • Magyar • Polski • Русский • Slovenčina • Српски/Srpski • Suomi D'jinni Wiki: English • Polski • Русский __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse ru: pl: